This application relates to a longitudinal frame member and spline for use in attaching fabric, for example, to a frame.
Frames used for windows, doors and office furniture, such a cubical dividers, have fabric attached to a frame in some fashion. Other applications include ceiling panels, air/water filter panels, acoustic tiles, etc. In the example of window frames and doors using screens, typically the frame includes longitudinal frame members having channels to which the screen is secured. The longitudinal members are joined to one another in some fashion to provide the frame. During assembly, the screen is positioned over the frame and a rubber spline having a generally circular cross section is inserted into the channels thereby retaining the screen between the spline and longitudinal frame members. Other approaches have been used to secure the screen to the frame. Typically, a separate retaining member is pressed or snapped into the frame, securing the screen between the frame and retaining member. However, manipulating and inserting a separate retaining member, like a rubber or plastic spline into the frame members while controlling the woven fabric, is labor intensive and costly.
Installation of fabric using the spline arrangement described above or other manners of screen attachment are typically labor intensive and costly. In the example of the splines described above, a special tool having rollers must be run along the length of longitudinal member. Moreover, the frame tends to “hourglass” as a result of the screen assembly process. Pre-bowing the frame members and blocking of the assembled frame for squareness is typically used to prevent this undesired result, which adds cost to assembly.
Another approach for securing screens has been to use a hinged retaining member integral with and movable relative to the frame, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,237. The arrangement disclosed in the '237 patent has at least two problems. First, the frame is not structurally stable such that it will deflect and permit the retaining member to open, thus releasing the screen. Second, the retaining member does not keep sufficient force on the screen to maintain the screen in tension. Third, there is a sharp edge on the retaining member that is the primary and only point of engagement with the screen, which will tend to tear the screen when force is applied to it.
Window and door screens must pass an industry “push out” test. One industry standard requires that the screen be held through the longitudinal frame members for at least forty pounds of applied force. The standard can sometimes be difficult to meet using rubber or plastic splines.
What is needed is an improved frame that requires less labor and cost to manufacture while meeting or exceeding the present industry standard for “push out” and improving the hour glass specifications.
These and other features of the disclosure can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.